


A Rough Shift

by Athar Riordan (Atharian), orphan_account



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy!TC, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jordan is there to listen, Mommy!Jordan, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pre-Series, Short One Shot, TC and Jordan have a daughter, TC is trying to get better, This is before TC remembers what happened the day Thad died.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atharian/pseuds/Athar%20Riordan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a tough shift the previous night, TC visits his ex-girlfriend and their almost five year old daughter. Pre-Series. AU.





	A Rough Shift

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing anything to do with The Night Shift.  
> May become a series of one shots or this could just be a standalone - it's all depends on the muse (she can be quite fickle).  
> Let me know what you think. This is unbeta'd.

"You want a story? Okay, you can have one. Which story do you wanna hear?"  
" _The one where you and mommy met._ "  
"Really? Are you sure you don't want another one? Like the time daddy and uncle Toph got pranked by Uncle Drew and Uncle Kenny?"

Jordan Alexander smiled, as she stopped beside the open door leading to her daughters bedroom, and looked into check bedtime was running smoothly. Well, as smoothly as it could be when leaving TC Callahan in charge of getting their daughter to sleep. Jamie Alexander-Callahan had her father wrapped around her little finger, and everyone knew it. It was why bedtime with TC could be dragged out; even if He was trying to be strict about it, Jamie could make it last longer. However looking at the pair now - TC laying stretched across the bed with Jamie sleepily nestled into his chest as she played with her father's shirt sleeve - maybe tonight would be the night sleep time would go off without a hitch.

" _Nope._ "  
"Nope. Well okay then..."

TC pulled Jamie closer, as he made himself comfortable on his daughters bed.  
Brushing away a few strands of Jamie's brown hair, that were catching in some of his stubble as her head came to rest just under his chin, TC placed his hand over Jamie's smaller ones; brushing his thumb across the smooth skin in soothing circles.  
Feeling the youngster shift into a position she was more comfortable with, TC gave a small wince as a small elbow dug into his slightly sore ribs but otherwise ignored his own discomfort as he found Jamie's blue eyes watching him expectantly.  
Offering the youngster a smile and a small kiss on the forehead, TC began his story.

"Well, Daddy woke up in a tent - "  
" _That's not the beginning!_ "  
"Yes it is,"  
" _No it isn't!_ "  
"Hey, who's telling the story here?"

Still smiling, Jordan turned away from the pair in the bedroom as Jamie let out a small fit of giggles - undoubtedly thanks to TC beginning to tickle her - and moved to go back downstairs to wait for TC to come down. It was a weird set up for the pair, who - until a few years ago - had been in a long term relationship which had survived TC going on a tour in Afghanistan.

Jamie had been born following TC's deployment and so the Ex-Ranger hadn't met his daughter properly until his return home 18 months later which, wasn't under the best of circumstances. TC's brother, Thad, had been killed in action while on patrol and TC had been later discharged following a breakdown partly brought on by his request to attend his brothers funeral being denied. Jordan had then found herself not only looking after baby Jamie, but also a very changed TC - who was having trouble coping being back from the war.  
Things came to a head a year later; when TC made the decision to break up with Jordan to protect both her and Jamie from the railroad crash his life had spiralled into following his return from the war.

TC had loved Jamie from the moment he had set eyes on her and had always tried to maintain a front for the, then, toddler - but not even he could hide his nightmares, and his state after getting involved in another bar brawl, from her young eyes which were mirrors of Jordan's. He had told Jordan it was best for everyone, and that their daughter should be her main priority and not him; she needed at least one parent who could be there - because he couldn't. Not until he could start fixing himself.

Now, nearly three years later; things had improved.

While TC still had a hell of a lot of issues he was still working through; he was beginning to bring snippets of the old TC back - mainly when he was around Jamie, who had become his lifeline in terms of making goals to achieve in his recovery. One of TC's first goals had been for Jamie to start spending a couple of weekends a month at his house to give Jordan a break; as Jordan herself had made it clear from the get go that she wouldn't keep him away from their daughter, no matter what issues lay between them. And, six months ago, Jamie did just that; coming back with tales of Daddy taking her to the park and playing with Lynn after meeting her and Uncle Topher there.  
TC was trying, and that was all Jordan could really ask for.

Putting two coffee cups down onto the counter as the coffee maker pinged, Jordan was just about to pour when TC entered the kitchen while running his hand through slightly mussed hair. Catching his entrance, Jordan offered the other a small smile as TC walked over to where she stood.

"Jamie okay?" She asked lightly, as she poured the steaming beverage into the mugs.

"Yeah, she went out like a light." TC answered with a slightly rough voice.

"Good," Jordan nodded, as she then went about adding sweeteners and milk accordingly to the coffees in front of her. Catching his weary expression, she asked casually. "Are you okay?"

TC blinked owlishly, as he turned to Jordan following her question. Seeing her genuine concern, TC allowed his shoulders to slump, as the facade he had kept while dealing with Jamie's bedtime slipped away to reveal a more worn expression. Taking the offered coffee cup, TC ran his thumb lightly over the rim as he watched the steam rise from the surface.

"Lost a kid last night," he answered after a pause. "Wasn't any older than Jamie is. And... I had to break to his parents that I couldn't save him."

Jordan closed her eyes in understanding, as she stood with her hip resting against the edge of the counter. Telling a parent about the death of a child was probably the hardest part of their job; but when the child was of a similar age to your own... Jordan sometimes found herself wishing it was someone else breaking the news to them and not her. But, it was part of the job; and returning home to a healthy Jamie, who always welcomed both of her parents as if she hadn't seen them in years, seemed to at least take away some of the pain the loss brought.

"I'm sorry T."

TC looked up from where he had been staring at the rising steam, and - upon seeing the empathy - offered a minute nod.

Returning his gaze to the rising steam, the former Ranger swallowed as he fought between seeing a mental image of the boy DOA on the gurney and the image of Jamie sleeping peacefully in her room upstairs overlapping. He couldn't imagine how he would deal with anything happening to either Jordan or Jamie; they were his world - even if he and Jordan weren't together anymore because of his own stupidity in trying to protect her. Jamie was his saving grace; wanting to be apart of her life - wanting to be a parent to her - was keeping him focused on getting better, even if he was still a long way from being near 100%. _To lose the laughing little girl..._ TC couldn't think about it.

"Hey, Look, I know it's last minute but... do you mind if I stayed here tonight? Maybe-Maybe take Jamie to school in the morning?"

Blue eyes meeting Brown, Jordan studied TC for a moment before breaking the eye-to-eye contact with a nod. "Sure. Sure that's okay."

"Thanks," He replied after swallowing thickly. Taking a long drink of the cooled down beverage, TC placed the near empty mug on the counter as Jordan took a smaller drink. "I'm just going to take a shower."

"Okay," Jordan replied, as she watched him walk away. "TC?"

TC paused in the doorway, one hand resting on the doorframe as he turned to Jordan. "Yeah?"

"Even... Even if we're not together, you can still, come and talk to me - whenever you need to; you know that right?"

TC offered her a small smile, as he ducked his head slightly before raising it again. "Yeah. Thanks Jordan."

"Anytime." Jordan assured, as TC moved toward returning upstairs.

Something told Jordan that TC wouldn't be coming back downstairs and that, if she were to go upstairs in a little while; she would find TC watching over Jamie as she slept.

She wouldn't be wrong.


End file.
